Kingdom Hearts: Age of Expheres
by FoundAmungsttheStars
Summary: The war against fuse has been won, but nothing will ever be the same. Will a war torn universe be prepared for a much bigger threat? Or will it be the end of all they know and hold dear? A Multi-Chapter, Multi- Crossover story that focuses on the main characters as well as a couple of OCs. Rated M for blood, language, and maybe more as the story progresses. Please review!


**Kingdom Hearts: Age of Exspheres**

by: FoundAmungsttheStars

I do not own Fusion Fall.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dexter McPhearson and Gwendolyn Tennyson**

_"If anything can go wrong, it will." -Murphy's Law_

If someone had asked Dexter McPhearson how he was doing right now he would most likely punch the said person. Or yell a few choice words. To put it bluntly the boy genius was_ not_ having a good day, and he probably couldn't remember the last time he did.

Fuse was gone. That was a good thing. The world took a deep breath after the defeat of the foreign blob of a menace that had descended upon their home. Thanks to a mixture of Dexlabs Null Void technology, the Plumbers otherworldly support, and the numbers of the KND organization; the CN universe was free of the enemy at last. _It took five years._

That being said: this universe was _not_ adept at handling war. Or collateral damage. Or death. It was as if the entire world had suddenly decided to put on their big boy pants for the duration of the war, then when it was over, collapsed into a raging tantrum. Their universe was not large as compared to others, so the damage was catastrophic for the worlds affected. Townsville which had served as the base of operations was hit the hardest. Dexlabs was centralized there and while they were not the cause of said damage, the job of fixing it was given to them.

Thus the boy geniuses dilemma: _Reconstruction_.

The Kids Next Door was hired by Dexlabs to help with the effort. Numbuh One, Nigel Uno, once of Sector V, now turned head commander was placed in charge of the rather large endeavor. With Numbuh Two, his right hand, serving as general John Utonium, who now worked for Dexlabs in full, served as the messenger of progress to the _new_ government body in Townsville: Ms. Sara Bellum.

Fusion Matter was the devil. Simple items such as trash, broken appliances, office supplies and even automobiles had become their troops, now destroyed, littered most of the worlds. Surrounding flora died from infection of the rather annoying green goo, and while the main source of it was gone the left over masses of the stuff has its own complications. Dexlabs scientists worked day and night to find a way to make things grow again, however it was_ just not happening_.

"Dex are you alright? You look like you haven't seen sunlight in days." It was Gwen, her red hair in a bun, her skirt neatly cleaned and pressed although you could see it was old. There was no time for shopping during war. She had surly aged: while she was still young her eyes looked old.

"I'm Fine." he drawled. "Just need coffee."

"What you need is a nap."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

She gave him a authoritative look, something Dee Dee couldn't of managed even if she tried. Gwendolyn Tennyson had taken the role of pseudo big sister/ secretary to Dexlabs to Dexter. She was an asset to the company. Something that was needed after Dee Dee's death. They had grown to respect one another,she was smart enough to have deep discussions with, as well as level headed and patent: traits that Dexter lacked.

"I have to finish this or it won't get to City Hall in time, and then the city council_ will be up my ass_."

"What is it?"

"List of total costs and fatalities. Computer is helping me with it, but with every new piece of intel from Hoagie well... the amount is growing to fast for me to even get a ballpark fatality list to Ms. Bellum, of which is adamant that I give this to her by Saturday."

"Why haven't you informed me of this? I am your secretary, I can do it..."

"The city council wants me to do it. As head of the company."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Why cant Computer just calculate it all for you?"

"It has to be done manually."

"Why?"

There was a buzzing sound, followed by a robotic female voice.

_"Fatalities are to be pugged in manually as it is law that all war related deaths be rendered as paper documents. Therefore all fatality amounts are put in one at a time as they are individually given to Dexlabs by the contractors in each different worlds." _

"That seems rather redundant." Gwen stated.

"It is." Dexter sat up, clearly thoroughly angry about the whole thing. "I have been sitting here for_ three days now_ getting _different_ fatality reports from_ different _contractors at _different_ times, some don't even know what the hell they are doing!" His voice was escalating along with his accent.

By the end of his little rant he collapsed against his chair. The young genius looked ill. He had lost a substantial amount of weight during the war making his white coat loosely hang over him like a sheet, his red hair was unkempt and lanky even reaching down past his neck, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"How did it get this bad Gwen? How could we let it get this bad? Over ten thousand and counting. How come we let it get this bad?"

She was quiet. Unable to find an answer for him that would be good enough, but before she was able to answer however; there was a violent pounding on the door. It was Number 2, he looked mortified. His eyes appeared to be dilated and his whole body shook feverishly. I

"You guys need to see this."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is my first multi- chapter fanfic. It will have multiple crossovers as well as a _mass _of characters, including OC's. For the sake of making things easier I am using the Kingdom Hearts method of explaining worlds as well as universes. Ex: Townsville is a world in their universe that serves as a hub. Much like Radiant Garden is in KH. This fic is also going to be rather dark. Bear with me. :)


End file.
